Mirrors
by Jason Retpatch
Summary: Ginny has an encounter with her mirror image. Who is her secret lover, and can their relationship last? Femslash, smut, don't like, don't read! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Ever since my fic "Open Doors" was taken down by my father, I've wanted to do another. I made another attempt with Blurred but it just feels off, so I'm going with this. This time, I am taking steps to ensure he doesn't find out about my writings.... He's very strict and doesn't accept my work as _art_ :] anyways, I also plan to be much more active with this story. Anyways, enjoy! Rated M for reasons that will become obvious VERY early on. This is a Femslash fic, don't like, don't read!

Let me know if you like it, as I have the next 3 chapters already written and will upload them if you wish. This can, however, remain a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Duh. I'm a dude, so I obviously can't be J.K. Rowling. Brains, people, you have them!

-=====================================~*_-*_*-_*~==============================================-

On her way upstairs one evening, Ginny passed by the closed bathroom door and heard an oddly familiar sound: It was a female moaning, and her mother was downstairs. Wondering who it could be, Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at the door. "_Alohomora!_" she whispered. The lock came undone and Ginny pushed open the door.

"Ohh! Ohh!" The voice continued. Through the clouded shower door, Ginny could see someone hunched over in the bottom of the shower. "Ohh... Fuck! Ohhh!" She wrenched the door open to find... herself?! There she was, sitting on the bathroom floor, a perfect replica of Ginny's tender young body, and now Ginny recognized why she'd sounded so familiar: She was masturbating, and those moans sounded so much like Ginny's own during her own private moments.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ginny asked.

Fake-Ginny jumped, having not noticed Ginny's approach. She stood up, revealing her whole naked figure. Despite the fact that she'd seen it all before, Ginny had a strange urge to cover her eyes, but she didn't. Her doppleganger looked to be at a loss for words. Looking around, Ginny saw a vial on the counter by the sink. "You drank a polyjuice potion with my hair in it?" She demanded. The doppleganger nodded.

"Well then who are you?" She demanded again.

"I'm..." The impostor began. "I'm..."

"Well?"

"I'm in love with you, Ginny!" Fake-Ginny said, smashing her lips against Ginny's. Ginny's eyes went wide and she pushed her doppleganger away. A moment of blind fury flashed accross her face.

"You!..." She said, pointing at the wet, naked replica of herself. "You!..." And for reasons she could not explain, not even to herself, she stepped into the shower, embraced the sopping-wet impostor, and kissed her again. They meshed together, hands in each other's hair, on each other's cheeks, slowly going further south. They kissed fervently, deeply, longing to taste every nanometer of each others' mouths, their own mouths. The doppleganger hooked a finger under Ginny's shirt, pulling it slowly up. Ginny was already soaked, as the hot shower was still running. Beads of water ran down her stomach as her skin was revealed. Removing it completely, Fake-Ginny tossed the shirt out of the shower and set to work on Ginny's pants. Ginny placed her hands on her doppleganger's bum, squeezing the tender cheeks. Finishing the removal of Ginny's clothing, the doppleganger stood up again, pressing her lips against Ginny's once more. Her hands found their way to the other woman's breasts, squeezing them firmly. Ginny lost herself completely, melding with her look-a-like and they moved as one, the water unable to find its way between them. Skin rubbed against skin, fingers plunged into nether regions, tongues twirled and danced as steam filled the bathroom. The sound of the shower drowned out their moanings and the squickling sounds of their wet flesh clashing. Intense pleasure crawled through Ginny's entire being, and she knew her unidentifiable lover felt the same.

When she finally came, crying out as the painful pleasure racked her body, she slid to the floor of the shower, her legs giving out beneath her. The water washed away the juices as her doppelganger fell upon her. Their lips met in a much softer, loving kiss. Ginny closed her eyes, and then her lover was gone.

She finished showering, toweled off, and put on her nightgown. She tiptoed into her bedroom, so as not to disturb anyone. If someone had seen her look-a-like exiting the bathroom, they might think it odd that Ginny was now leaving "again." She made it to her room without incident. There was a piece of paper on her bed, with a rose lying next to it.

_"Thank you for the wonderful night! I'm so sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to!_

_~3,"_

Lifting the paper to her nose,Ginny took a whiff. She couldn't smell anything, though. Grabbing her wand and doing a quick flourish, she called out 'Revelansk!' A thumbprint glowed red, and she called out another spell: 'identifeir' The words "Ginny Weasely" hovered over the paper for a few seconds before fading away. Whomever wrote the note had still been using Ginny's form when writing the note. Her bathroom lover would remain a mystery... For now._.._

=====================================~*_-*_*-_*~==============================================


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Chapter Two. Yay. So far only two reviews, both positive. Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring and clean and whatnot, but it was necessary for plot development and whatnot... Next chappie is more fun, I promise!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter =/= mine... Well... Only in my fantasies, but that's not what htis is about :D

Ginny awoke the next morning with the memory of the previous evening fresh on her mind. She put on a tank top and jeans and went down for breakfast. Most of the others had already eaten. Ron was still wolfing down a plate of scrambled eggs. She studied everyone's faces, but none of her family members showed any sign of knowledge of last night's events. She was sure that if one of them had been her impostor, they'd give themselves away via their actions. She wouldn't have expected that of them anyways. While Pureblooded families were notorious for somewhat incestuous relationships, few would go so far as brother or sister. They typically kept it at cousins. She finished her food, helped her mother clean the kitchen, and went out to the garden.

Absentmindedly tossing a Quaffle in the air, she thought of all the people who may have access to a Polyjuice Potion. Her hair would have been easy enough to get. Someone could have grabbed one while passing her in Hogwart's halls last year, or stopped by her room in the middle of the night. If they could get in her bathroom, they could sure as hell get in her bedroom. Polyjuice Potions would be harder to come by, but many of the more well-off families were sure to have some on hand, and there were several students who could make their own. Ginny just couldn't think of any guy capable of making a polyjuice potion that had such a large crush on her to go to such lengths.

"Ginny, the guests are here!" Her mother called out from the house. The Quaffle fell to the ground as Ginny jumped up. She'd completely forgotten that Harry and Hermione were coming over today. School was starting again in a couple of weeks and they were staying over until then. There would be a trip to Diagon Alley next week to purchase supplies, but before that, there would be partying, pranking, and Quidditch. By the time Ginny got to the living room, Harry and Hermione were already inside. Ginny ran to Hermione, embracing her in a hug. The brunette stiffened for a split second, then hugged her back.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you!" She greeted.

"You too, 'Mione!" Ginny smiled. They'd grown to be good friends after the whole incident with the Basilisk second year, and Ginny was glad she'd be able to spend more time with Hermione this year (her third year). Voldemort seemed to be on the down-low and so as far as anyone knew, this was destined to be somewhat of a peacefull year at Hogwarts, though, if Ginny knew Harry at all, he was bound to get himself into trouble somehow.

"Hey Gin." Harry said cordially.

"Hi Harry." The redhead replied, blushing slightly. There was a loud, rapid thumping as someone rushed down the stairs. Ron burst out in a flurry of red hair and robes as he tackled his friend. "HARRY!" He shouted happily.

"Gerrof me!" Harry mumbled, spitting robes out of his mouth and laughing. He did his best to push Ron off, but he wouldn't budge.

"DOG PILEEE!!!!" Ron shouted. Ginny laughed, jumping on top of Ron, to Harry's dismay. Hermione just looked on, a smirk on her face.

There was a loud pop and the twins were standing next to the pile. "Do you think we should?" Fred asked, looking at his brother.

"I dunno, Fred, we could do quite a bit of damage." George replied with a smile. They both nodded at each other and joined the fray, exciting a moan from Harry.

"Alright, alright, get up," Hermione said, shooing everyone off of Harry. "You're going to kill him!"

"Aww, 'Mione, you're no fun!" George said with a mock-whine.

"Maybe we should dog-pile YOU!" Fred suggested with a wicked smile.

"Most certainly not." Hermione said, pulling her wand out.

"There she goes again," George complained,

"-Always the party pooper." Fred finished.

Hermione raised her wand, preparing to strike.

"Now, now, boys, you wouldn't want her to put some embarassing hex on you." Ginny said, intervening.

"We have urgent business to attend to anyways." The twins said in unison. They performed a quick secret handshake and disappeared with a loud "Pop!"

"So Harry, how've you been?" Ron asked.

"You mean despite you pinning me to the ground and piling on top of me?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh are you saying I'm fat?" Ginny asked, faking anger.

"No, never!" Harry replied with feigned fear, raising his hands to protect himself. "So who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

They all made their way to the garden, grabbed their brooms, and began to play. It was two versus two: Ron and Harry versus Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione both defended their goals and attempted to score with the Quaffle, while Ginny and Harry faced off high in the skies trying to nab the elusive Snitch. As per usual, Hermione was thoroughly kicking Ron's posterior. It was okay, though, because Harry was usually the one who got the Snitch. Today, though, Ginny was determined to beat him. She caught a glimpse of the little golden ball just above his head. She knew she couldn't beat him to it, so she shot off in another direction, attempting to lure him away from it. He took the bait, thinking she was chasing the Snitch. She flew around in a wide arc, coming back around to the area Harry had been in before. She laid eyes on it again, and darted for it. Harry saw it too, and dashed after her. Fortunately, she had the head start. She reached out as she closed the gap, and had nearly caught it, when the Quaffle came flying at her. She tried to duck, but it still hit her in the side, throwing her off course. Thankfully, it wasn't a Bludger, but it still did the job. The Snitch flew off and Ginny didn't see where it went. She grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it to Hermione. Ron had moved away from the goal posts in order to hit her, so Hermione had a clear shot. "Score!" Ginny shouted. She scanned the playing field again to see Harry flying upwards. She shot up after him. She saw the little golden speck high in the sky, and he was quickly closing in on it. Just before his fingers closed around it, the Snitch shot downwards, right into Ginny's outstretched hand. "YES!!!" Ginny screamed. She flew back down to go in circles around Hermione, the Snitch raised high over her head. "I GOT IT! I BEAT HARRY!" She beamed. She and Hermione stuck their tongues out at the humiliated boys, reveling in their success.

Returning to the house, they put up their brooms in the garage. "I call dibs on first shower!" Ron shouted, running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny laughed, racing after him.

=====================================~*_-*_*-_*~==============================================

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, boring chapter... There was really only one part in it that was essential to the storyline... Can anyone guess what it is?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Chapter three is here. Yay, more smut! (Consider that a warning for those of you who don't like it. If you want to skip all the smutty stuff, just read the first and last paragraphs :]

============================================================~*_-*_*-_*~============================================================

Later that night, Ginny went to the bathroom to shower. As she was removing her clothes, she glanced at the mirror and saw something that made her stop: There was a reflection of a rose in a vase, but there was no vase in the bathroom. She moved to touch the reflection, and as she did, her reflected fingers pushed the vase "towards" the mirror. As it touched the glass, the vase melded through, entering the physical world, and leaving behind no reflection. She picked up the rose, which had a piece of paper attached. It read: "Thinking of You...~" written in the same beautiful handwriting as the note from the previous night. Ginny looked into the mirror and smiled. Whomever had sent the rose through the mirror was a genius, and was also likely watching at this very moment. Ginny decided to put on a show for her elusive lover.

Dancing to some unheard music, Ginny ran her hands over her half-naked body, pulling at her bra and slipping fingers beneath her panties. She pulled her arms out of the bra straps but didn't remove the bra itself. She bent over, pulling her panties down, but sitting on a stool that was in the corner, still bent over and hiding her pussy. Her cleavage was clearly visible from this vantage point, though. She grinned wickedly at the mirror, cupping her still-clothed breasts and rubbing her thumbs across her nipples. She turned on the stool so her back was facing the mirror and slowly removed the bra, tossing it off to the looked over her shoulder, letting her ginger hair fall down her back. Her arms crossed over each other, rubbing her back. She licked her lips as she stood, her body still facing the wall. She smacked her ass, then groped it. She knelt down until only her head was visible, turned, and approached the counter. She rose so her shoulders were visible and began to play with her breasts, her nipples growing hard. She let out a soft moan, wondering faintly if sound carried through the mirror as well. She slowly climbed upon the counter, revealing her naked self to her invisible audience. Laying down but turned slightly on her side towards the mirror, Ginny licked a finger and began to rub her clitoris. Her free hand soon occupied itself with her breasts. She closed her eyes as she inserted a finger into her vagina, slowly pumping in and out. Her other hand traveled from her breasts to her clitoris, and she inserted a second finger into her now sopping wet pussy. She continued to pleasure herself, imagining the unknown person on the other side doing the same. She imagined him watching her, wishing so hard that his enormous dick was in her pussy, ramming her so fucking hard. As her fantasy intensified, so did her movements. Her body tensed as the pleasure flowed through her like a jolt of electricity. She suddenly felt another finger in her pussy, but didn't recall inserting one. It moved at a different pace than her own, causing her pleasure to intensify. "Ohhh... Fuck! Fuuuuck yes!" She moaned. Something was placed over her eyes and, when she opened them, she could see nothing. A body moved on top of her own, hands felt there way across her skin. Lips pressed against her neck. Teeth scraped against her jaw bone. A tongue plunged into Ginny's already gasping mouth, exploring every ridge, every tooth. A hand grasped Ginny's own, preventing her from continuing her ministrations. Ginny moaned in protest as her hands were pulled above her head. The tongue swirled around Ginny's hardened nipples, flicking across them from time to time. A hand grasped at her breasts, inducing pain and pleasure in one fluid movement. Teeth bit at her sides, followed by gentler kisses on her stomach, causing butterflies to flutter. Her lover's tongue flicked across her throbbing clit, and Ginny found herself on the edge of oblivion. The tongue lashed into Ginny's pussy, and she cried out "Fuck me! Oh God, fuck me! Oh!" Her silent lover obeyed, and Ginny was thrust over the edge. She cried out as an orgasm racked her body, her back arching away from the cold, marble counter top. Cool air flowed across her wet nipples and her soaked pussy, mixing with the orgasm to cause a strange and wonderful sensation. As her climax subsided, Ginny relaxed again into the counter. Her lover got off of her, and seemed to be leaving. "Wait," Ginny said, grasping with her newly freed hands. Instead of grabbing a flat chested man, like she'd expected, Ginny felt breasts. Not her own breasts, these were much larger, and more firm. She cupped them, stimulating the nipples. She pressed her lips against her lover's neck, gently kissing, moving up to the jaw line and the corner of her mouth. The mystery girl moved her head to allow Ginny access to her lips. They kissed, gently, softly. "Who are you?" Ginny breathed.

"Does it matter?" Her lover whispered in an indiscernable voice. Ginny didn't answer. She flipped herself on top of the other girl, straddling her. Leaning down, she pressed her breasts against her lover's as they kissed again, slowly at first, but increasing in intensity. Her lover tangled her fingers in Ginny's hair, and Ginny grasped at the other girl's hips. Her lover's hands moved to her back, pulling her up as she grinded against Ginny's legs. Ginny moved her own hands to lay flat on the countertop, holding them both up and showing off her own excellent strength. They continued to kiss as her lover's juices trickled down Ginny's leg. She tried not to laugh, because the liquid tickled. Her lover detected her mirth and shared in it. She began to grind harder against Ginny, who was still supporting both of them. Her lover was rather light, despite the wonderful size of her breasts. Ginny could feel her lover's hair moving over her hands as they kissed and moved against each other. It was soft, and probably curly. Her lover began to moan into Ginny's lips and her movements took on a desperate note, increasing in speed and intensity. As her lover reached her climax, she pushed Ginny off of her. "Thank you..." She whispered breathlessly... and then she was gone.

Ginny tried to move through the mirror, but it was solid. She removed the scarf that had been wrapped around her eyes to see a puddle of juices lying on the countertop. There were a few pubic hairs within the puddle, some most definately her own, but a few were brown. She picked up the hairs, placing them in a paper towel and setting them aside. She would find out who this secret lover was.

============================================================~*_-*_*-_*~============================================================

Author's Notes: Reviews, pl0x! =]


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: So here's chapter 4, and I'm working on chapter 5, it's almost done. It's going to be pretty smutty for a while, but don't worry, I _do_ have a plot in mind, a very good one if I do say so myself. Reviews are always appreciated and do encourage me to continue my writing. I write for my own enjoyment but I do like to share with others :]

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated characters do not-in any way-belong to me.

============================================================~*_-*_*-_*~============================================================

Ginny was sharing her room with Hermione for the duration of the guests' stay. This was very fortunate for Ginny, because that meant that all of her friend's luggage was in her room as well. She made a point to sleep in that day, so when she woke, Hermione was already downstairs. Ginny used the opportunity to look through Hermione's things. Just as she'd expected, Hermione had kept all of her leftover potion ingredients from the previous year. Using Moste Potente Potions as a reference, she collected all the ingredients necessary for the potion she needed. "Drat... Everything but the knotgrass." She muttered to herself. In truth, she was surprised that it was the only ingredient missing, as many of the others were quite rare. She decided she'd wonder how Hermione had gotten them later, and just be happy about her good fortune. She stored the items she'd borrowed in the drawer of her nightstand, hiding them with a veiling spell. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Ginny rushed to return all of Hermione's things to their proper places. Just as she'd put the last piece back in the bag in which it belonged, Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Oh you're awake!" Hermione said cheerily. "Good morning!"

"Morning 'Mione." Ginny replied, stretching and doing her best to sound like she'd just woke.

"I hope I didn't wake you, I was just coming up to grab a bathing suit."

"No, no, I was already awake," Ginny assured. "Going swimming?"

"Yup," Hermione affirmed, nodding. "Harry, Ron, and I were just going out to the garden pool for a quick dip. Want to come along?"

"Sure!"

A swim in the pool did sound nice, so Ginny quickly donned her bathing suit and accompanied Hermione to the garden. As they arrived, they found Harry and Ron already in the water, splashing each other and loosing shouts of merriment.

"Incoming!" Ginny shouted, vaulting over the low stone wall surrounding the pool, curling into a ball, and falling into the water with a splash. Hermione jumped in right behind her, and soon everyone was splashing each other in a free-for-all soke-a-thon. Somehow, a Quaffle ended up in the water, and the four teenagers began playing an adaption of the Muggle sport of Volleyball. Hermione and Ginny teamed up against Ron and Harry, and gave them a thorough butt-whooping. When the boys finally gave up, the girls had garnered a thirty-four point lead. The game ended when Hermione smacked the Quaffle clear over the stone wall, and no one volunteered to get it. The foursome had thoroughly worn themselves out, and were all lazily floating on their backs.

The sun was high in the sky when they returned to the house, stilll sopping wet from their watery escapades. While the others were drying off and changing, Ginny went to the kitchen pantry, sorting through the heaps of foodstuffs. She stuck her arm into the midst of the pile in the middle shelf, her fingers searching for the bottle she'd seen a few weeks ago. After slicing a finger on something sharp, and subsequently poking it into something sticky, and trying not to wonder what either of the items were, her fingers closed around what she was looking for. She extracted the bottle from the pile, beaming to herself when she read the label: "knotgrass," which had been written in her mother's sloppy handwriting. She danced up the stairs, entered her room, and locked the door.

The next several hours were spent carefully mixing the ingredients in a small cauldron. Ginny didn't score very high in Potions, although it was mostly because Snape scared the shit out of her, but she was confident that she could successfuly mix the potion after having read the instructions at least fifty times before begining and referring back to them now and again. When she was finished, she was extremely pleased to see that the thick, dark, mud-like potion perfectly matched the description in Moste Potente Potions. She was interrupted from admiring her work by a knock at the door.

"Ginny, are you in there?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Ginny replied, scrambling to hide the potion in her nightstand drawer and clean up the mess she'd made.

"We were just about to play a game of Egyptian Ratscrew." Ron said. "Feel free to join us if you'd like."

"I'll be right down!" Ginny was a master at Egyptian Ratscrew, a fast-paced card game that requires both luck and skill. She quickly finished cleaning up and placed the leftover ingredients back in Hermione's luggage. Looking down at the outfit she'd changed into just before brewing the potion, Ginny decided it'd be best if she changed again. She grabbed a pair of short denim shorts and a pink tank-top from her dresser and changed, then flew down the stairs to join Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who were all sitting around the coffee table, staring intently at the pile of cards between them. Ginny slapped the deck and grabbed the pile, taking a seat to Hermione's right.

"Hey, you couldn't possibly have seen that!" Harry complained. Ginny showed the three cards that were on top of the pile, a Six of Spades, a Jack of Diamonds, and a Six of Hearts.

"Sandwich." She said, smiling triumphantly. She mixed her cards and laid down the top one, a Four of Hearts, and the game continued. A half hour of slapping, shouting, and complaining later, Ginny picked up the last card, which had been laid down by Harry. "I win!"

"Damn you're good." Harry said, nursing his wounded hand.

"Told you." Ron said. "I told you we should have let her just stay upstairs but nooo, Harry's got to have his Ginny." His snide remark was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head by Harry, and a couple of giggles from the girls.

"Jealous, much?" Hermione asked. Ron's cheeks went red, but he didn't reply.

There was a prominent "POP" and the room suddenly had two more occupants. "Anyone up for a movie?" The twins inquired in unison.

"Sure, what're we watching?" Harry asked.

"Well... There's this new Muggle movie out, _The Matrix_. It's about computers and technology and all of that stuff that we don't need, but it's got guns, and shooting, and stuff!" George said excitedly.

"That sounds cool!" Ginny offered.

"Great! We'll be right back." There was another loud "POP" and the twins disappeared. Ginny went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn, and Ron pulled some sodas out of the pantry. By the time the twins had returned, Ron was lazily stretched on the couch, Harry in the Lay-Z-Boy chair, and Ginny and Hermione shared a large beanbag. All were situated around the huge plasma screen TV that Mr. Weasley had acquisitioned for "Important muggle studies."

"George, is that a DVD from Blockbuster?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." George replied.

"You don't have any Muggle money on hand!" she accused.

"Um... Well... You see..." Fred began.

"You _stole_ it? Fred, George, you know you can't use your magic around Muggles!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Herms, we didn't _steal_ it, we _borrowed_ it. And besides, no one saw us. This sucker will be back in the Blockbuster storehouse before anyone notices it's gone."

"That place is _not_ a Library and-"

"And God help you if it _was_ a Library you raided, for you would have truly incurred the wrath of the booknerd!" Ron quipped. The others busted out laughing.

The small group of teenage comrades spent the next couple of hours escaping from the realities of the world they lived in. In the Matrix, there was no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no big scary magical beasts petrifying their friends. Hell, in their opinion, Neo had it those two hours, they were no longer the war-hardened teen-soldiers that the circumstances had forced them to become. They were just a bunch of friends, hanging out and having a good time. Ginny was glad to have the feeling of impending doom lifted from her shoulders, if only for a little while. She got up a few minutes before the end, at the part where Neo had just come back to life-if only everything were that easy-and headed upstairs. The others gave her an odd look but wouldn't let her distract them from their movie. Once the credits began to roll, Hermione noticed that Ginny was still gone. She'd assumed that Ginny had went to use the restroom, but, seeing as she hadn't come back yet, she must have gone upstairs for a different reason. Hermione followed after. The bathroom door was open, and no one was inside. Therefore, Ginny must have been in her room. When Hermione opened the door, it was not Ginny's face that greeted her.

============================================================~*_-*_*-_*~============================================================

Author's Note: Ooohh, cliffie! I love cliffhangers... Don't you? ^__^ review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter :] More smut, so there's your warning. Reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Harry Potter franchise.

============================================================~*_-*_*-_*~============================================================

Hermione stood in the doorway, staring at a mirror image of herself--minus the clothes. This caught her completely by surprise, because she knew she hadn't brought any Polyjuice potion, nor did the Weasleys have any. She had most of the ingredients in her luggage, but not all of them. How, then, had Ginny, a girl who hadn't even begun her third year, made a Polyjuice Potion on her own?

"Ginny?" She asked. Her clone did not reply. Instead, she stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the wrists, pulling her into the room. Once inside, she shut the door, then wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist, forcing her to lean back against the door. The doppleganger planted a kiss on Hermione's neck, her jawline, her chin, the corner of her mouth. Her tongue pushed against Hermione's closed lips, and Hermione refused to budge. She pushed the reflection off of herself. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"You came through my mirror. You were in my shower. That was you!" The doppleganger said in Hermione's voice.

"Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione denied.

"Oh come off it, Mione, I found this," She said accusingly as she grabbed a pubic hair off of her dresser, "on the counter of the bathroom last night, after you came through the mirror and fucked me senseless."

Hermione just stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to say. Ginny used the opportunity to plant her mouth on Hermione's, probing with her tongue, licking the roof of Hermione's mouth, eliciting a giggle from her friend. "That tickles."

Ginny stepped back, smiling. "Well?"

"I... Uh..." Hermione sighed, moving to sit down on the bed. "These past couple of years of my life have been really confusing. I've been around both Ron and Harry all the time. We've been through so much together, through so many akward situations. They've both saved my life--though it pains me to admit it--numerous times. The crazy thing is, I don't feel the least bit attracted to them. I mean, if a guy saves your life, shouldn't you have some kind of feelings for them?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I don't. None whatsoever. I started to wonder if I was... A lesbian. Then, I thought about you. About how in the short time I've been around you, we've become such close friends. I began to notice that my feelings for you were a bit more than just friends. I wanted to know... What it was like--to be with another girl--but I was too embarrassed to admit that... That I was thinking about it--"

"So you made a Polyjuice potion, transformed into me, and waited for me in my shower." Ginny finished.

"... Yeah." Hermione looked down. "I can understand if you're mad at me... It's just--"

Hermione was cut off as she was tackled by Ginny. Her look-a-like pinned her down on the bed, kissing her passionately on the neck. "I. Just. Want. You. To. Know." Ginny said between kisses and breaths. "That. The past. Two nights. Have. Been. The best. Of my. Entire. Life." Her tongue probed down Hermione's shirt, licking her cleavage, then up her throat, over her chin, and into her mouth. They kissed vhemently, while Ginny's hands worked to deal with the little problem of Hermione's clothing. The shirt came off and was tossed somewhere across the room. The bra followed soon after, and Ginny set to work flicking her tongue across Hermione's nipples, then blowing on them. The sudden chill made them harden, and she then sucked on them, scraping her teeth across them. Hermione moaned, encouraging Ginny to continue her ministrations. Her hands wandered downwards, unsnapping Hermione's shorts and pulling down the one swift movement, Hermione was clothed only by her pink silk panties. Ginny's tongue left a wet trail on its way down Hermione's soft, smooth skin. Once it reached the silk, it hooked under and continued. After having moved the panties away from Hermione's pussy, Ginny twirled her tongue on her lover's clit. Hermione was now extremely wet, and her breath came in quick, shallow gasps.

"Unnnghhh...." Hermione moaned as Ginny's index finger teased her lips. "Fuck me, Ginny. I need it! Oh God I need it!" Ginny slowly inserted a single finger, dipping in shallow and pulling back out. "Oh fuck, Ginny. Fuck! Fuck me! Hard! Hard, Gin!" Ginny continued to lick the pulsing clitoris, brushing her fingers lightly over Hermione's vagina. "Please, Gin! PLEASE!" Hermione begged. Ginny smiled, quickly thrusting two fingers inside of her lover. Overwhelmed by the sudden pulse of pure pleasure, Hermione convulsed, pushing Ginny's fingers even deeper into her. "Faster!" Hermione demanded breathlessly. Ginny complied, rapidly finger-fucking her friend. Hermione bucked against her lover, burying Ginny's knuckles in her womanhood. Cumming violently, her juices poured out. "GINNY!" She screamed as the intense pleasure of her orgasm wracked her body. After a few moments, she calmed down and laid still. She stared into Ginny's eyes-her eyes-and knew, that no matter what form either of them wore, they were meant to be together. Placing her hand on the back of Ginny's neck, she pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Her tongue gently danced with Ginny's for a few short seconds that she wished could last forever. Her next kiss was slightly more urgent, biting gently on Ginny's tongue. She rose to her knees, pressing her breasts against Ginny's equal pair. Her hands explored Ginny's back as her tongue explored her oral cavity. Her hands squeezed Ginny's ass, and she pressed her body harder against Ginny's, pushing her backwards upon the bed so that she was on top now. She pinned Ginny's arms above her head, using a silent spell to keep them there. She spread her lover's legs, using the same spell to keep them in place as well. Returning to Ginny's lips, she administered short, passionate kisses while her hands traveled accross her lover's bare body, tickling, massagging, slapping, pinching, all which elicited moans and giggles from her lover. She grazed her teeth over Ginny's hardened nipples, then bit them sharply, causing her compainion to gasp in a mixture of suprise, pain, and pleasure. Hermione grabbed a cloth from Ginny's dresser, tying it around her suitor's eyes in a makeshift blindfold.

Ginny's breathing became shallow as she awaited her treatment. She felt Hermione's hot breath upon her ear. "What do you want, Ginny?" Her lover whispered. "Hmm? Do you want this?" Ginny felt something flit accross her pussy.

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes, I want it." She felt it again. "Please."

"Please what?" Hermione said in a very seductive tone.

"Fuck me, Hermione. Fuck me so hard." Ginny begged. She felt Hermione kiss her thigh, evoking a shiver. Cool air blew across her clit, sending a pulse of bliss through her. Ginny writhed, pulling against the invisible, magical cuffs, attempting to shove her womanhood in her lover's face. Hermione, however, seemed to have disappeared. Ginny no longer felt her presence on the bed. She couldn't hear above her own rapid breathing and hammering heartbeat, so she didn't know whether or not her suitor was still in the room. "Mione?" She called. "Mione don't leave me here like this. What if someone walks in?" She knew that was absurd: Everyone in the house knew not to disturb Ginny when she was in her bedroom. They didn't want to incur her wrath by waking her from an afternoon nap or some other such situation. After a few long moments, Ginny started to panic. She pulled against the cuffs again, knowing that she would have bruises on her wrists later. She whispered every unlocking charm she could think of, wishing she'd payed more attention in class: They'd had a segment on anti-charms to use in the case of rape. This situation wasn't exactly rape, but those charms would have come in handy anyhow. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted when a very large something plunged into her pussy. The surprise burst of pleasure and pain caught Ginny off guard and she screamed. The object was removed from her vagina, only to re-enter instantly. It was ribbed, and she felt it twisting around inside of her. "Mione!" Ginny shouted. "Fuck!"

After a moment, Ginny realized that the object was most likely a very large dildo, and had been the reason for Hermione's absence. Her suspicions were proven correct when Hermione whispered in her ear.

"I had to apparate home real quick to grab this little lovely," She shoved it in again, "I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone."

Ginny gasped as the dildo plunged into her womanhood again. "I didn't know you could apparate!"

"Honey, did you actually think Hogwart's prodigy was going to let some magical wards and an age limit prohibit her from instant travel anywhere she pleased?" Hermione asked, pulling the dildo all the way out.

"No, no," Ginny breathed. "Of course not."

"Thought so." Hermione said. "Oh, look, you're yourself again. I do so love that ginger hair of yours." Hermione pressed her nose into Ginny's hair, inhaling deeply. "Cinnamon?" Ginny gave a squeak of affirmation. "Hmmm. I love cinnamon." She twisted the dildo whilst rapidly shoving it in and pulling it out. "I want to hear my name upon your lips," Hermione was whispering into Ginny's ears. "I want you to scream it as your juices pulse out from around the dildo, which will still be pumping into you." Her voice was commanding and seductive. Ginny whimpered as she approached her climax. Her back arched upwards, her toes curled inwards, her fingers clawed at her palms.

"HERMIONE!"


End file.
